Snowflakes
by ShadoRoses
Summary: An orphan girl is taken in by the head of an organization dedicated to hiding the supernatural and helping them. As she grows older, her co-workers send her on harder and harder missions, hating her for being the owner's "favourite". Eventually, they come up with the perfect plan, send her into a nest of pureblood vampires.
1. Dreams of the Past

**Warning, this chapter contains:**

 **Decent Grammar**

 **An Actual Story**

 **Favoritism of Characters**

 **Ocness**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Teenage girl syndrome**

 **Teenage girl fantasies**

 **Random Author Notes**

 **Bad references to obscure, and not so obscure, things that have nothing to do with the story.**

 **If you are not okay with any of the before mentioned, leave now or forever hold your peace**.

It's cold..Shivering, completely alone, surrounded by mounds of snow taller then her, was little Alice Myfanwy Dimitrov. A girl of only seven years, her long, brown hair swirled around her head in the fierce wind and her jacket barely kept out the cold, despite all the padding. Her jeans were soaked and her feet numb despite the fuzzy boots and fuzzy socks she wore, since the snow went to her knees where she stood. She wore thick tights under her pants, and two longsleeve shirts under her winter coat, and a sweater that buttoned up, but still the goosebumps came.

She tried to rub her numbed, pink, wool gloved hands together in her little pockets, but she couldn't even tell if they were touching anymore, or if she was moving them. Her face was streaked with tears that had turned to ice, her nose red and runny, her big, watery eyes trying not to brim over in fear of more icicles forming on her face. A little backpack was strapped to her, the school completely abandoned as she waited for her parents to pick her up.

She had been standing outside the school for three hours, turning down the many offers to take her home. She was a well known kid, everyone knew her. She was kind, popular, smart. Every one knew her family too, the perfect American family. Other then the thick accents of course, her father being Russian, her mother being Welsh and British, with the slightest hints of Scandinavian or possibly German. Little did she know, she would never hear their soothing accents again. She would never hear their lullabies from their homelands, or the folktales her mother would read to her before bed. Never would she wave her Pa goodbye, shouting fluent Russian to him through the doorway, nor would she hug her mother and help cook dinner as he returned from work. Never again, because they were both dead.

Slaughtered by another thing that lived in the night, another thing that was typically kept hidden. Another thing that should of never escaped, never made it to the little town she lived in, never made it to her home, never ate her parents. But it did. And now she had nothing to do but wait.

After another hour, she was sure she could no longer keep her eyes open, and she had cried until she could cry no more. She think she sat down, but she wasn't sure anymore. Everything was numb, everything was cold. Except the snow. The snow was soft..The snow was warm..She started to snuggle into it when she heard the distinct sound of footsteps crunching on the snow. She opened her eyes to see arms scooping her up, but she couldn't feel it. A voice, an accent she didn't recognize, whispered to her from a distance "It's alright now my little Mivv. I'll take you someplace warm."

In these warm arms, she knew she was safe. Soon she was in a car, the heater blasting, her soaking wet jackets and boots taken off and traded for old socks, and a jacket big enough to be a bed for her. She found herself cocooned in the scent of eucalyptus and mints. Soft music played over an old radio, and the man gently sung until she fell asleep **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...Dark Rose comments: Helllooooooo This is the Author speaking. How are you enjoying the story so far? Well, please don't be impatient my little loves. This story will be changing points of view between when she was small and the present.**

 **If your wondering, where are the sadistic little munchkin vampires, wonder no more! They will show up, but a bit later, first you must get to know the main character, and a small bit about her past. Leave me a comment if you want me to explain more immediately where she is and who the stranger who took her out of the snow is. Last thing, these messages will be inbetween each time we switch from past to present**.

 **..**

 **.**

Alice jerked up in cold sweat. Another nightmare. She shivered and pulled the sheets tighter around her, wondering where she must of kicked off her pajamas this time. Too awake to go back to sleep, but too cold to get a new pair, she began searching under the bed covers in case she didn't throw it across the room this time like the past few nights.

After a minute of searching in the dark, she gave up, and resorted to wrapping the thin sheet around her. Once it was secured, she stood up and began to wander over to the lightswitch, before flipping it on and examining her room. It was relatively neat, her bed lay against one side of the room, the far corner on the left, and beside it was a little nightstand that held her many electronics and a shaded lamp sat there with an opened book titled The Rook, by Daniel O'Malley next to it. The Rook is one of her personal favorites, barely beating the classic, The Secret Garden, a story she loved and continues to love since childhood. She is also currently reading the Artemis Fowl series, and can not wait to get her hands on the next book in the series. There is nothing much in the center of her room, but on the right is a window that she keeps covered with black curtains, preferring her room to be dark. Her desk is over by the window, with her desktop and laptop side by side. The desktop is the perfect gaming computer, while her laptop is meant for homework and research. A wallphone hung by her door, so she could call for help and room service. A panic button was also resting conveniently by the door.

Other then that, she had a pile of stuffed animals by the bedroom door, a wardrobe full of all sorts of clothes from all over the place and all different styles. Some clothes were scattered on the floor by the door leading to the bathroom, where she had tossed them before getting in the shower as she had been covered in slime and who knows what else after her last mission, meaning that there was now a big puddle of slime on the floor by the bathroom. I will have to get someone to clean that up later. A mirror rests against the wall by the bathroom and she catches a glance of herself. Her hair is blonde and reaches her shoulders, her eyes a deep blue. She doesn't much care for the blonde anymore, it was just to stay undercover, she prefers her naturally brown hair. Her skin is a pale ivory, her figure is an hourglass, with a c cup chest, a slightly flat ass, hips and thighs that put most girls to shame. She is slightly tall to balance out some of her proportions and she strikes a pose, flashing a smile to herself through the mirror. People die for these kinds of bodies, and I have it naturally. How lucky am I?

She examined the cans on strings she had her father tie to her bedroom door when she was little, to make her feel safer. They had colored pictures together and pasted them onto the cans, making them a bit less effective with the paper on it, but not all of them were covered and they were nice to show off to everyone else when she was small. Now they were more embarrassing, and she would toss them if they didn't still provide a small sense of comfort. Just a small one though.

Spotting her pajamas lying on the ground, crumpled by her bed, she let her bedsheet fall to the floor and picked them up, slipping the shirt over her head which fluttered down over her figure and fit nicely in a way that was simultaneously too big but just right. The shirt was light blue, nearly long enough to be a night gown,and extremely soft. The bottoms had holes in it and weren't exactly her best pair, so she tossed them back onto the floor and stayed in just the shirt as she walked over to the window and peeked out.

It was dark, possibly midnight, and the sky was full of clouds. Out in the country, you could usually see all the stars, but it was just a black mass meaning it would probably storm. She pulled open her window and sniffed the air, smiling at the smell of rain. She always loved the rain, but hated the snow. Especially when she was little, everyone thought her odd for it when they are essentially the same thing. The winter wind blew in and raised goosebumps all over her lean body, and she quickly slammed the window shut, rubbing her arms and debating putting those pants on now. She took one last glance out the window, before shutting the curtains and returning to the bed.

Just before she climbed under the covers, she woke up her computer and saw that it was just past one in the morning. Her stomach growled at her and she remembered that she had come home late, therefore missing dinner, and had opted to drink an Ensure instead of eating a full meal. Biting her lip, she decided to call for roomservice and a tastetester, just incase someone tried to poison her again.

She slipped into her pants and went to the little wall phone, and pictured the menu in her head as it dialed. A voice that was trying a little to hard to be cheerful answered, obviously angry from being woken from their sleep. Careful not to say her name, she said in the best disguised voice she could muster "Please bring a bacon wrapped steak with baked potatoes, fully loaded, fresh carrots and ranch dip, a small cesear salad with both vinaigrettes, a bottle of Happy Juice, a glass of the lotus vodka to go with my desert which will be chocolate dipped strawberries and a slice of angel cake, the cake topped with cotton candy icing." There was a pause and the voice said angrily "This is Alice isn't it." She pretended to be shocked and said "No! Why would I, if I were this Alice, pretend to be someone else?" On the other end there was a sigh. "Stop with the goofy accent, only you call it 'lotus vodka', which I've told you over and over, that is not what its called." Alice didn't say anything, she was zoned out, playing with her hair, hoping the angel cake will still be warm and fresh so it melts in her mouth when she eats it. "Are you even listening?! God, you're still a child..I will bring you your order, but next time, I will spit in your food if you wake me up this late with this big an order." Alice tried not to giggle and quickly replied with a "yes'm" With that, the call ended.

Alice knew most of the workers by now, and how to manipulate them so they didn't kill her. For example, the chef, if you order something large enough and at off times, she will get so wrapped up in her work she will forget the person she's making it for and do her ultimate best. The maids, if you don't make too big a mess and not very often, they won't complain that badly about picking up after you. All of them have little things, and she milks them for all they are worth because otherwise no one would do anything for her ever. She learned that one the hard way.

?

?

?Neon Lotus Comments: (note from the author) This section will be where future OCs, and possibly past and present characters along with guests, will speak and maybe explain things, but since we don't have anyone wanting me to explain more at the moment, it will just be nonsense talking! This section will only appear when going from present to past. (To mystery OC) It appears that I am up next, you shall meet past me before this chapter is up. Oh how cute and naive little Sahib was back then, if only her father never announced she was to be the next head, although I suppose this could be considered a spoiler? Well, if you don't enjoy spoilers, do not read this story.

?

?

"Everyone, this is my new daughter, Alice. She will, of course, be taking on my last name, but if she requests it, please call her by her old name and treat her as part of my family." Alice turned her big eyes to a group of strangers and she sniffled, trying to hold back tears as the man set her down. She tried to adjust his coat on her, but it wouldn't stay on her shoulders and dragged behind her. She murmured quietly, "hi.." She turned and looked up at the man. "Mister, when do I get to see my Ma and Pa again..?" He just smiled sadly and just pat her head in reply. "Eventually, my little Mivv." She looked back down at her feet again, another little sniffle coming from her which made the servants feel a twinge of guilt. "Please, escort her to her room and bring her a meal. She has had a long day." With that, another stranger took her hand for the second time that day and took her, what seemed like, further from her parents, and further from knowing the truth about what happened to them.

Eventually she ended up in a room, which she looked around slightly in curiosity, but discreetly and warily as she didn't want them to know she was curious. The bathroom was on the right, across the room from the bed she sat on. There was a little dresser by her bed and a heater at the foot of the bed that made the room warm, despite the freezing cold. A window was on the other side of the room with a fluffy looking chair in front of it. A single lightbulb lit up the room.

"Little Sahib? Are you warm now..? I need the Sahib's jacket back now if you are.."

She looked up to see who was talking and was slightly taken aback. He wore strange clothes, nothing she had seen before, and bowed to her, avoiding eye contact. She reached out and touched him lightly but they both squeaked and stumbled back. He was young, twelve years at most, and looked startled for her to have touched him. He quickly recomposed himself and went back to bowing. "I'm sorry Little Sahib, please, you can punish me if you wish." She looked at him for a moment before quietly slipping off the jacket and holding it out. "C-can I have a blanket?" He looked at the jacket, took it carefully, and nodded, rushing off quickly.

As she waited for the strange boy to come back, she lay down on the bed and felt like it swallowed her up. At first she was slightly scared it would for real, but it was so warm and soft, she closed her eyes and didn't even notice when the boy came back in and draped a blanket over her. He quietly pulled a chair over by her bedside, and began to sing softly in a foreign language, until her breathing was deep and regular. He couldn't help but smile at her and put the chair back, moving to stand guard outside the door **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...Dark Rose Comments: yayayay new OC. I have always shipped these two OC's together so now I shall make all my readers I don't have yet ship them aswell! What did you think? Of the new character I mean. Also I enjoy learning about other cultures around the world, and will do my best to enter them into my story from time to time, but I may mess up every now and then so please forgive me if I do, or use a word from another language wrong. Ciao for now darlings**

 **..**

 **.**

A knock echoed on her door and she looked up from her book, before quietly closing it and setting it on her nightstand. "Come in." Alice said while smoothing her shirt and crossing her legs. A boy, of about twenty three walks in, holding a tray of soup and a little plate of strawberries. "Where is my dinner?" Alice asked, looking at disdain at what he placed in front of her, but her stomach growled and so she picked up the spoon and tested it. It was surprisingly good, but she didn't want to seem like it was, since this was not close to what she ordered at all. "It is now two in the morning, and you ordered a two course dinner. I'm afraid the chef was too tired, and so she noted to make it for dinner tonight."

She looked up at the boy and examined him. He was probably about six foot three, and extremely muscular. A gun was strapped to his back and a knife in his pocket. This was her bodyguard, Alex. He was one of the best they had, and he followed her everywhere like a dog. She thought he was annoying, always talking like he was a bit better then her just because he killed a vampire on pure luck, and the hardest thing she had killed was a shapeshifter, and that was by accident and she cried over it for days since she thought it was her father.

But even if he was annoying, she couldn't help but admit that he is hot.

Alice quickly shook the thought from her head and he gave her a questioning look as to why she was shaking her head rapidly. "Atleast get me some bread for my soup!" She demanded, turning away and popping a strawberry in her mouth. That was a mistake, as it tasted extremely tart and she curled her toes, trying hard not to make a face. Alex laughed at her effort and pat her back roughly, almost making her choke on the strawberry, before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

She quickly finished her food now that Alex was gone, and happily set the empty tray aside. Eager to go back to sleep and forget about him, she lay down on her side and pulled the blankets up over her head. Unlucky her, however, her mind kept wandering back to him. He had been her bodyguard for three years, and was approximately five years older then her. Along with being tall and muscular, he had brown hair, just like hers but shorter, and chocolate eyes that could make a girl melt. He could smooth talk his way out of anything and into nearly any girl's panties. But, since for some reason nearly everyone hated her, he had never tried to get into hers. It both irritated her and made her happy. _I know I am hot, so why the fuck hasn't he hit on me yet?!_ She scowled under the blankets and flipped onto her other side, trying to forget that train of thought and go to sleep.

Sadly, her mind didn't want to forget that train of thought and she pictured him outside her door _. In her mind she stood up and went over to it and knocking on it lightly before opening it and looking outside. He smiled at her in a way that did not seem like he was making fun of her, but genuinely was happy to see her. He looked nice in the tee shirt and jeans, even though it was so simple. Maybe its because it showed off how he looked? She waved her hand for him to come inside and talk to her, having him shut the door behind her. Her mind skipped through the boring parts and got straight to the exciting bit. He had her pinned to the wall, his lips hovering over her skin. At some point she had discarded her night shirt and his fingers trailed over her bra strap. With a little snap it came undone and he bit into her neck gently, teasing the skin before going lower to her collar bone and sucking on it. He slid her bra off with his hands and_ -

Alice bolted upright in bed, her face crimson. _WHAT THE FUCK AM I IMAGINING?! NO! JUST. NO._ Not wanting to go back to that daydream, she stood up and walked to her computer, sitting down in front of it.

Waking the screen up, she scrolled through her tabs and selected one at random. Strawberry Death Cake, not a bad choice. Strawberry Death Cake is a webcomic she had been following for a short while, about a girl who was trying to find the creature that killed her mother when she was young. She was forced to team up with a gamer girl with the code name strawberry, and an albino lesbian who was extremely perverted and who had the code name cake. They were bubbly characters who seemed a lot of fun to be around, but the main character was a bit of a buzzkill with the code name Death. She is grumpy and way to serious and won't let the other two have any fun! Mission or no mission. The art was pretty, and the story intriguing enough. Kept her coming back anyway.

She was still early on, only on chapter three, and had a long way to go before she was caught up in the story. But really, Alice wasn't feeling reading at that moment, so instead, she logged onto her steam account and perused through her games. She opened up an old one she hadn't played in a while, some basic hardcore rpg where if you die, you lose everything. Often times, even if she had items enchanted to keep them from disappearing, they still would, so she just rage quit the game for nearly a year. Recalling how she lost everything and would not be able to get it back again because it was so deep in a boss dungeon and all her armor and weaponry had been gifts to her, she quickly closed the game and opened up a mindless point and click game instead.

After sitting there for about thirty minutes, she began to get tired and thought of her bed again. Just as she was about to save, Alex came in, holding a burnt piece of toast. "What is that." She said with a note of disgust, and he held it out, "A piece of bread, just like you asked." "Yes, I asked for bread, thirty minutes ago, and that would be toast, not bread. On top of that, its so burnt, I'm not sure that it is edible!" Alex made the face of a scolded child and growled, "Fine, get your own bread then!" Alice growled right back "Maybe I will!" Then she proceeded to slam the door shut behind him and lock it.

 _Why would anyone EVER think he is hot?!_ She scowled slightly and stormed to her bed, throwing herself on top of the covers and falling asleep.

*.

*.

*. End Of Chapter Notes: Day one has ended~ Next is chapter two, day two. Comments from the OC's:

Alex- she is such a brat, how does she not understand why no one likes her?!

Mystery OC: If you say more bad things about the Little Sahib, I will have to cut your head off.

Alex: You aren't even at the home anymore, in fact, when are you coming back? I don't want to deal with this brat any longer.

Mystery OC: I will come home when the Little Sahib needs me.

Author: more people will be met once the sun is up, not too many people are IP at one in the morning!


	2. The party, part one

**This chapter contains:**

 **Decent Grammar**

 **An Actual Story**

 **Favoritism of Characters**

 **Ocness**

 **Random Author Notes**

 **Bad references to obscure, and not so obscure, things that have nothing to do with the story.**

 **If you are not okay with any of the before mentioned, leave now or forever hold your peace**

The sun shone through the window, bright and cheerful. The girl it woke, was the opposite. Her blonde hair stuck out awkwardly, tangled into knots. Her blue eyes were dull with a bad night's sleep, and her clothes were rumpled, at least the ones she didn't take off in her sleep. She almost climbed out of bed, in the night shirt, when she noticed she wasn't alone. Alex had been watching her wake up, as he usually does when he performs his wake up call, opening the curtains.

She froze,staring at him, the blanket half off her naked thighs before the fact she wasn't wearing panties began to register in her mind. Red crept into her cheeks, and she quickly put the blanket back down, the fogginess sleep left in her mind clearing away quickly to be replaced by a glare as cold as ice that disguised her embarrassment.

"Brat." Alex greeted her with, amusement flooding his voice as well as his facial features. He was already neatly dressed, hair brushed, his toned body showing beneath his suit. "Dork. What's with the getup?" His eyebrow raised at the nickname, but he didn't reply to either of her comments, instead saying "Breakfast is ready. I expect you to be dressed for your mission in one hour, and tonight is the party." Disgust crossed Alice's features as she thought about the party. No way she could skip it, but maybe if she stayed a wallflower, she could sneak out now and then. Parties definitely were NOT her thing. Especially not ones her father threw. No, she especially hated those.

His smirk grew to an obnoxious size as he teasingly asked, "Aren't you going to get up?" Making Alice's face grow redder by the second. She reached for the closest thing, her pillow, and threw it hard as she could. Her pillow had her rock collection inside it, so when he batted it away, Alex grunted satisfyingly from pain. Shaking his wrist in annoyance, he left, overreacting by using his opposite hand to open the door, and making a huge point about it by overemphasizing his already overdramatic gestures and expressions.

Now that he was gone, she jumped out of bed and practically slammed herself into the door, making sure it stayed shut until she locked it. Sure she was safe from intruders, she closed the curtains, making her room as dark as night. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she strolled to the bathroom, throwing open the door and setting to work making herself look nice for her Father.

The bathroom was relatively feminine, with rows upon rows of lotions, perfumes, accessories, makeup, hair dyes, contacts, and various other things she used to go under cover. The tub was massive, with one bottle of her favourite soap, some conditioners and shampoos, bubbles, and various oils and salts ment to have various effects. She stripped down to nothing, leaning over and turning the tap up as hot it would go.

Carefully, she picked out a handful of oils, not even needing to glance at the tags to know which ones she picked. She used them often, to help relieve pain, stress, and help heal wounds. She desperately needed the first and last one, as her last mission left her with a large gash across her stomach, and claw marks down her legs, along with a nasty bite wound.

She winced as she saw these in the mirror, some fresh blood leaking from one of the scratches. Probably reopened when she slammed into the door, in a rush to make sure Alex stayed out, she sat on the floor an began to unwrap some of the nonwater proof bandages. Once she was done, she noticed steam rising from the tub, and she quickly plugged it up, mixing her oils into the steaming water. Before long, the whole room was full of steam and the scent of herbs and flowers.

She was semi-obsessed with using natural products instead of chemicals, as she hated her body being damaged. Reveling in the scents that filled the air, she slid into the scalding hot tub, turning off the tap and sat for a period, before she began carefully washing her body. Mostly, she used scrubs, getting dirt from her pores and getting off dead skin, before scrubbing her scalp to avoid dander or headlice.

She was relatively quick , despite the amount of steps she had to do to get truly clean. This included repeatedly draining and refilling the tub, as it got dirty with blood repeatedly. Once her hair was silky smooth, her pale skin softened by scrubs and lotions, she climbed out, the fluffy towel soaking up the red spots that lined the cuts. Even more had opened during the bath, the scrubs and rough lufa rubbing off the scabs. Luckily the towel was black, so it wouldn't stain.

Alice took more time drying her hair, shaving her body and lotioning it, before strolling out to her bedroom. Dropping the towel, she flung open her wardrobe doors, her blue eyes scanning over the packed space, fabrics of all types nearly over flowing, from frills and lace, to leather and latex, rocker to lady of the court, she had costumes for them all. But for this event in particular, she had a _special_ dress.

A royal purple evening gown. It had long sleeves that draped past her long finger tips, made of intricate lace. The sleeves were off the shoulder, the bodice hugging her tightly as it laced in the back like a corset. The skirt was a highlow, short and satin-y, ending above the knees, but the over skirt was sheer and was long enough in the back to drag behind her slightly. Naturally, this was given to her for a ball. It came with an intricate choker, the silver chain draping around her neck in a criss-cross pattern , black and purple sugilite gems, fibrolite decorating the center piece, that being a cross, specially made from melted down nails used to build a Catholic Church.

Of course, she never used it to protect herself from VAMPIRES. No one had seen any in centuries, though everyone heard rumors..rumors of purebloods that were seeking human brides, and the recent rise in kidnaps of young females did not help. But of course, they were just rumors. If vampires were still around, there would certainly be more chaos, as everyone knows they were too obsessed with their lust for blood to keep hidden this long.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...Dark Rose Comments: I wonder how I'm doing so far, it's hard to judge my own work because I'm always changing my standards XD so sorry for not updating for so long, I'll try to do better now.**

 **..**

 **.**

"My little mivv...what are you doing...?" Alice's big eyes turned up towards the man's face, markers still in hand, paused over the canvas. Black shadows, of indistinct shape surrounded what appeared to be a child in the center of the canvas. Red splashed over everything, without order, and what could possibly be limbs lay around the edges, where the room would continue if there was more canvas. All of it was a bit obscure, but way better than you would expect of an eight year old.

"What is that..?" He asked, plucking the drawing from her hands gingerly. "The vampires! The ones that tried to take me home when Pa an Mam died! See, this one has a funny hat, an this ones wearing glasses!" A look of worry crossed the man's face as he carefully picked up Alice, hugging her tightly. "Mivv, you know that vampires don't exist, right?" Her head tilted, innocently, as she gazed at him in confusion. "But I saw them, I did! And the-" "it was just a bad dream...I got you from the school, remember...?"

She looked down at her lap, thumbs twiddling as she mumbled quietly. "I did see them..I really did.." He stroked her brown locks soothingly. "Remember my little Mivv, vampires are just made up monsters, they don't truly exist.."

All the while, a certain servant looked on nervously, but he knew better than to contradict his Master's words, so he stayed seen and unheard.

?

?

?Neon Lotus Comments: oh how I wish he would tell the little sahib the truth...

?

?

Alice walked with grace, across the golden ball room. People alternated between respect and hatred as she passed by, her hair twisted and pinned behind her head by simple silver pin with an ancient symbol to protect from harm. Her dress flowed around her slender and pale legs like liquid, her shoes clicking menacingly across the floor as she attempted to walk quietly but it came out more of a prowl. Alex walked beside her, his aura dark because of his pissy mood. "Why must I escort a brat like you when I could be escorting a beautiful lady.." "Because father said so." Alice replied curtly, wanting to speak to him as little as possible. _Where is he..I wish he would escort me.._

Alex glanced over at her, and smugly said "You don't want me here either, so if I slipped away I could say you ordered me to leave you." "And who would he believe if I broke out the waterworks?" Alex humphed unceremoniously, glaring at her as he knew Alice was right. "Daddy's girl.." He muttered, earning a high heel in his foot.

"Little Mivv, you look beautiful.." At the strong accent, Alice turned her head, spotting her father. He is a tall man, with huge muscles that show beneath his classic tuxedo. People moved out of his way, bowing to him as he passed, a greatly different reaction to those who saw her. She wasn't truly a part of the family, and therefore not many people respected her, especially since she will be taking over as head soon.

"I'm not little anymore father." Alice replied, a smile plastering itself into her face. Smooth and natural, but faker than a liar's tales. He smiled and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear gently. "You will always be my little Mivv." Alice cleared her throat, changing the subject. "What is this party for, father? I don't recall today being a special occasion." A look of surprise crossed his face, and he glanced at Alex who shook his head fiercely, not bothering to hide the fact. Alice didn't bother to hide her look of suspicion either, as her father gently pat her shoulder, his huge hand covering it easily. "Don't worry, it shall be made clear soon." Then he nervously wandered away.

*.

*.

*. _End of Chapter Notes: i haven't updated in forever so I'll cut this day a bit short, make the update quicker. So so sorry for my disappearance guys. I can't promise I'll be better ._

 _Mystery OC: Why can't you tell the little sahib quicker?! She needs to know!_

 _Alex: shut up, you have no right to comment. You got yourself kicked out, remember? Stupid servants should keep themselves in line._

 _Mystery OC: you will regret this one day, all of you will.._

 _Author: no spoilers in the notes please guys! Okay okay, wrapping this up before they fight_

 _Alex: he started it.._

 _Author: see you next chapter! *whispers* shut up!_


	3. The party, the end

**This chapter contains:**

 **Decent Grammar**

 **An Actual Story**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Teenage girl being a hormone filled teenage girl**

 **Rape**

 **Favoritism of Characters**

 **Ocness**

 **Random Author Notes**

 **Bad references to obscure, and not so obscure, things that have nothing to do with the story.**

 **If you are not okay with any of the before mentioned, leave now or forever hold your peace**

As Alice stood against the wall, sipping her drink of punch quietly as a string quartet played. A tall man with piercing green eyes and lovely red hair approached her quietly, his hat tipped to cover his face. _He must be a guest of father's, I've certainly never seen him before._ In his slender fingers was an identical drink filled with a thick red liquid. _Drinking at such an early hour, I can not believe this man._

"Ah~ what is this little flower doing here against the wall? Shouldn't such a beauty be center of attention?" Alice ignored him, sure this man must be drunk to say such things to her. "Oi. Are you listening?" His hand snaked its way to her lower back and her eyes snapped up to his entrancing eyes that danced teasingly. "Tucked away in this corner, all alone, May I captivate your attention?" Her knees felt weak, her mouth moved but none of the words she tried to form came out. No one had ever acted like this towards her before and she wasn't sure how to react to it.

A laugh escaped the man's gorgeous lips and she felt a buzz of excitement running through her veins, wanting to reach up an kiss him. She held back the urge, naturally, but it was still there, and it was very strong. Still stunned by his features that looked at her with a casual smirk, his eyes dancing with liquid emotion that made her want to drown inside them. She couldn't believe the way heat pooled between her legs at his mere glance, she'd never dealt with this before. Sure she had fantasized and such but never had she gotten so turned on by a man. Suddenly she realized he had spoken to her and she blinked her baby blue eyes at him, mistakenly encouraging his behavior as she tried to focus on what he was saying instead of her rampaging thoughts.

He stood directly in front of her, and she had to look up slightly to look at him. He looked to be her age, now that she could focus enough to actually look at him. She realized he had moved much closer during her thoughts and had her back on the cold wall, hidden from view by decorations. The weirdest thing though was her fighting skills hadn't kicked in and shoved him off, if anything she wanted him closer. Her mind started to drift to what it would be like to dominate this man in front of her when he said her name. "Congratulations on your new mission little flower."

She blinked once more in confusion, not sure what he ment. His voice was intoxicating, making her want to drown in him again. He must have noticed her dazed look and stepped back. "You look flushed, flower. Would you like a drink? Did you not know of your new mission? Surely someone told you." Alice shook her head slowly. "I knew nothing, I um..couldn't quite hear what he said. What is my mission exactly?" "Why you'll be going vampire hunting, of course."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...Dark Rose Comments: Hello, has anyone noticed the new character yet? Is he OC enough? XD I truly am sorry for mistakes im doing my best but I haven't played the game cause I cant find them in english *weeps* Anyway I'll stop being annoying and time for a FLASHBACK DARLINGS**

 **..**

 **.**

Alice watched her drawing of the vampires burn to ash in the fireplace. After had stuffed it into the fireplace in his study, hoping she wouldn't notice and forget all about it. But at this point she still had awful nightmares everytime she dozed off so she would wander about the mansion. He didn't know, naturally, only the boy she loves did, seeing as he accompanied her everywhere through everything. Only he knew of her nightmares, her nighttime excursions, and her growing potential as a great member of her father's mercenaries. Her father knew of her agileness and intelligence and creativity, but only to an extent. She was much smarter and stronger than her father knew. She was limber, quiet, good at sneaking around. She memorized the way the cameras swept the halls and the paths and habits of every single guard, even memorized their schedules.

She snuck into her father's study after he tossed it in the fire and left, and felt strangely empty as she watched her art work crumble to nothing, eaten by the flames. She tried to reach out to touch it, but he held her fingers back, strongly yet gently. "Mathew..." Alice said softly, her large eyes softening. His fingers grazed her cheek for a fleeting moment as he took her hand. "You didn't misremember...or dream it.. Never forget that vampires are dangerous and volatile creatures, and I will protect you forever..." Despite her young age, she was very mature mentally and her heart beat loud as she leaned closer, kissing him softly. "Never forget me little Sahib...Never.." He stood to his full height, much taller than her petite child's body. His ember colored eyes glowed in the dim firelight, and they were the last thing she could remember seeing as his dark skin blended in with the shadow filled room, making him disappear within a mere foot of her reach. She crawled towards him but he disappeared as if by magic, his footsteps as silent as a cats as he fled the room, the hallways, leaving behind everything as he burst into the moonlit courtyard.

She weeped, her heart shattering, knowing deep down that he was saying goodbye. Her father had grown to dislike him more and more since Mathew had always taught her tools of his trade, and her father wanted her to stay innocent of the family business for as long as possible. Just then fear washed over her, realizing someone was watching her from the shadows. Quick as possible she hushed her tears and stood, taking a stance of defiance. "Who dares enter my father's study at such an hour?" But no response ever came. Instead a pattering of footsteps left the room, leaving nothing behind but an empty feeling inside the little girl once she realized for the first time in years, she was completely, and totally alone.

 _?_

 _?_

 _? Neon Lotus: "Ah, a little bitch to play with. She's already swooning over me fufufu~" "Don't you dare touch my Sahib, or else you shall find your head in a box." "Oh, still trying to protect what you abandoned? What you broke? What you-"_ _Author: "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO TELL A GODDAMN STORY HERE."_

 _?  
?_

Alice didn't know how to reply, she couldn't reply. Her head swam with questions as images of someone she couldn't quite remember came back to her, making her dizzy. She leaned against the wall, struggling to support herself. "Don't be ridiculous, vampires aren't real." "On the contrary miss, theyve discovered a whole nest of them. And it seems everyone voted you take on this mission, as you are the best, brightest, and most beautiful." She couldn't even blush at his comment, she was too stupified. What her father told her for so long was wrong. He was wrong. The person who was never wrong was WRONG. She vaguely remembered someone telling her he had lied to her about the vampires but shrugged the feeling away, hating when she remembered that little nagging voice in her head.

Her name was called, this time over the speakers. They were looking for her. She took a deep breath and side stepped the mysterious man, for surely he was not telling her the truth. But as she walked out from her hiding place and towards the stage, she knew he had only spoken truth. Every eye was on her, murmurs stilled entirely as she took the microphone from her regretful looking father and she wondered if he really had lied all these years about vampires being extinct. "I don't know what to say, I believe I am shocked.." A nervous laugh escaped her and her face flushed again, her composure slipping away. Everything was spinning, she felt sick. She mumbled thank yous and remembered kissing her father's cheek, but after that was a blur.

At some point she realized she was in a bathroom and immediately fell to her knees, puking up all her punch, her breakfast, everything. Her stomach heaved, desperate to empty its contents. Just as she had flushed, and started splashing water on her face, the knob to the bathroom turned. Alex walked in, laughing with someone when he noticed her dazed expression. "What is wrong brat?" He asked, annoyance filling his tone. She merely waved and scooted out the door, shutting it behind her so Alex wouldn't follow. Instead she ran face to face with another red head, a wild look in his green eyes. But instead of being entrancing, they were leering, his smirk and aura oozing arrogance. She felt like his ego would smother her before he said a word, and tried to escape, but found herself trapped by his arms.

"Oh look, a little mouse has been caught." Alice snarled at him, her baby blue eyes flashing anger at him. He merely laughed. "Or perhaps I've caught a little kitten, mewling pathetically for someone like Ore-sama to protect it." She tried to shoulder him out of the way, then tried stomping his foot and elbowing his stomach. None of the above worked. His fingers traced the dress's neckline and he yanked it down, exposing her chest. She didn't know what to do, and despite hating having to do this, she screamed. She screamed as high pitched as she could. Screamed til her vocal cords felt like they tore, til her voice cracked, until it hurt her own ears as well, and she kept on screaming until someone clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Stupid brat, always making trouble. Why don't you pipe down." Alice's anger grew to fear as a third man also came around the corner. The one from before that flirted with her. The newest one began ripping at her dress's top, fangs sinking into her breast. Alex kept one hand clamped over her mouth, the other holding her hands behind her back so she couldn't fight. Tears threatened to come as she attempted to fight, but every tiny twitch sent jolts of pain through her body as the newcomer stayed attached to her. Soon the other red head, the one with the hat, joined in. She felt blood run down her neck and a hand slide up her skirt, tugging at her panties. Tears flowed freely now, even whimpering hurt, breathing, she felt weak and her vision was starting to speckle with dots. The hatless one released her, blood dribbling down his chin and he began tearing away more of her clothing. The one with the hat ripped off her underwear and she felt fingers prodding between her legs. Every touch made her feel disgusting, but nothing disgusted her more than when she realized after she had started crying, Alex, the one who always protected her, tormented her, teased her, helped her, had grown harder and harder behind her back, and he moved his hand away from her mouth to undo his pants.

She was to weak too cry anymore, too weak to make sound. She was tired and her brain shut down as her body was used by these men she barely knew. Two she met tonight, two she had lusted for. Her entire body felt tainted as she laid on the ground in the hallway, abandoned after they'd finished with her. Before long, it grew to be to much and she passed out their on the ground.

*.

*.

*.

End of Chapter Notes: ...I don't regret ending it like this. But now you've met two of the characters for the story this is based off of and now we have a name to the OC that has been nameless til now. I feel bad my updates take so long, but I should start doing better now for those of you who love my story and have been keeping up til now. I hope I don't lose too many readers over this..^^; Not that I have many to begin with haha

Mathew: Oh my poor Sahib...

Alex: You abandoned her, don't waltz through the comments trying to protect her now.

Hatman: She tasted so wonderful...

Mathew: YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS

Author: Next chapter will contain more of the dialovers characters and maybe some more backstory on why Mathew aban- I mean, left her.

Mathew: I'm so sorry *whispers* Alice...


End file.
